


In Which Simon Doesn't Betray Raphael

by chamaenerion



Series: Saphael Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: And everything is going to be fine.





	In Which Simon Doesn't Betray Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt fill for raphael overhearing simon refusing to help clary. a s1 fix-it that takes place after clary and isabelle talk to raphael in 1.13
> 
> THEY DESERVED BETTER
> 
> i'm always crying about these vamps over on [tumblr](http://glitterglamours.tumblr.com/)

Raphael hasn’t survived this long by being oblivious. He follows Simon when he leaves his room later that night because he’s very obviously trying to be sneaky about it.

He doesn’t have to follow him far. In a quiet room near the Dumort’s back entrance, Simon meets up with his redheaded Shadowhunter friend.

“Si,” she says, “you have to help me. We still need Camille. She’s the only one who can help us save my mom.”

Raphael listens closely as she lays out her plan, enraged that this child would deliberately expose his clan, including her own friend, to such danger. Camille will not give up such information for free, and Clary has nothing to bargain with. It’s futile, it’s reckless, it’s-

Simon.

Camille would barter for Simon.

Raphael nearly leaps into the room the moment the thought occurs to him.

A pardon from Simon would set her free.

_Dios._

Everything Raphael worked so hard to protect, all for nothing. She would come for him. He’d be as good as dead. And Simon? Once she had what she needed, would she destroy him as well?

He returns his focus to eavesdropping and is shocked when Simon says no.

-

Clary doesn’t look angry, she looks heartbroken and betrayed that is far worse.

“This is my mom, Simon,” she says and her eyes shine with tears. “I’m going to do whatever it takes to get to Camille. With or without your help.”

“Of course I’m going to help you! Just not like that. This is my home now… in case you forgot I kind of died and I can’t go back to my family. I’m not going to betray them if I don’t have to.”

“Aren’t I your family, too?”

He pulls her into a hug. “You know you are. I just… we’ll go to Raphael again, we’ll tell him what’s at stake.”

“He made it clear he won’t help a Shadowhunter.”

“It won’t be a Shadowhunter asking for the favor. Camille is dangerous, but she’s weak and we can be careful.” Simon breathes in the warm scent of her shampoo and he feels a calm certainty settle his mind. Raphael will help him if he asks, if he makes it a reasonable request, if he explains that Jocelyn is part of his family… a part that he can still have, for a while at least.

Because when it comes down to it, this new family he’s become a part of is forever and he isn’t willing to jeopardize that.

Clary pulls back to look at him. “Go talk to him, then.” There’s fire in her eyes and it worries him.

“You don’t want to come with me?”

She shakes her head. “It’s probably better if I don’t.”

He can’t really argue with that.

“It’ll be okay, Clary,” he says as she leaves, “I’ll call you.”

-

Raphael steps back into the shadows as Clary Fairchild turns the corner. He watches her strut down the hallway like she owns the place and it sets him on edge. Shadowhunters invading his hotel at all hours without so much as a hint of courtesy. He hadn’t foreseen such an issue when he’d taken in the fledgling, but maybe he should have. The two are clearly close enough to withstand the centuries of division that have constantly torn apart the shadow world.

And yet, Simon hadn’t agreed to go along with her plan. For the sake of the clan.

Simon doesn’t notice when he enters the room, not surprising since he’s completely unobservant at the best of times. Raphael makes a mental note to work on that.

“I hear you want to speak with me,” he says, fighting not to reveal his amusement when Simon jumps.

"Raphael!” He turns around with a glare. “Would it kill you to make some noise?”

Raphael raises his eyebrows just to see Simon become flustered. He isn’t disappointed.

“Well, I mean.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Not _kill_ you obviously because yeah you’re dead but man you really need to work on not creeping around so much and sneaking up on people. Unless you’re just really into the whole vampire stereotype cause I mean then I think you’re doing great, but you’re going to give me an ulcer.”

He waits him out and eventually the room falls into an uncomfortable silence.

It takes another moment for Simon to remember what they should be discussing, and Raphael watches his expression shift from awkwardness into worry.

“I do need to talk to you,” Simon says, and to his credit he meets Raphael’s eyes, “about Camille.”

Simon hunches forward a little when he says her name, and Raphael’s jaw clenches. His hate for Camille is bone deep and he realizes he hates her more now in this moment to see the lingering pain she left in her wake.

He can still feel Simon in his arms those few weeks ago. Cold and stiff once his bright spark of life had been extinguished. And how bright that light had been, Raphael had drowned in its warmth from the moment they met. Not his finest moment to be sure, but he had been doing his best in an impossible situation and Camille had needed to be stopped, for the sake of his clan and for the sake of all the clueless mundanes in the city.

“Your Shadowhunter can speak to her.”

And he can’t bring himself to regret the words when Simon’s face brightens with hope and shock.

“Are you serious?” he blurts. “Just like that?”

Raphael takes two steps and closes in on Simon’s personal space. “You’re a part of our clan, now. We help and protect our own.”

“I get that she’s dangerous. I don’t want Clary or anyone else to get hurt.”

“And I don’t want you to get hurt,” Raphael says. “It’s not a good idea for you to be there.”

Simon exhales a shaky laugh. “What can she do to me? She’s already done her worst.”

“Oh, but she hasn’t. You could set her free.”

“Why would I do that? I wouldn’t,” Simon insists. “Never.”

“Not even to save Jocelyn Fairchild?”

Simon opens his mouth, then shuts it again with an audible click.

“I understand you would do anything to protect your family, but this isn’t something you need to do. I will find another way and you will never have to see Camille again, because I would do anything,” he says, and brings his hand up to brush against Simon’s jaw, “for you.”

He leans in slightly, then pauses to see if Simon will close the gap between them. He does, and the tension melts from Raphael’s shoulders as their lips meet softly.

The kiss is gentle and unheated and Raphael is completely overwhelmed. For a moment his entire world revolves around Simon Lewis and he prays that it will never end.

Simon’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Raphael parts his lips with an eager noise that would embarrass him if Simon didn’t respond in kind.

Simon kisses with enthusiasm. He’s equal parts gentle and playful, and his hands move slowly up and down Raphael’s back and he nips at his bottom lip and turns Raphael’s world inside out.

He slips his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Simon’s neck and loses himself in the feeling. Simon is everywhere, he’s everything where before there had been only the promise of nothing for all his long life.

Raphael never dared to hope he could be so lucky to find something that feels so right. He could stay wrapped in Simon’s arms forever, reveling in slow, deep kisses.

Except then Simon pulls him even closer and nudges his leg between Raphael’s.

He freezes.

Simon pulls back abruptly. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean… too fast?”

“Too much,” Raphael replies. “I don’t want to have sex.”

“Oh, that’s-”

“Not ever.”

There’s a beat of silence, and then Simon smiles. “Okay, but the kissing, that was good… right?” And he wiggles his eyebrows a couple of times.

“Sí, idiota.” Raphael rolls his eyes. “No sé por qué te tolero.”

“Hold that thought,” Simon says. He digs his phone out of his pocket. “I need to text Clary. We’ll do it tonight.”

“Tell her to bring Magnus.”

“Yeah! Good idea.” He taps out a message and quickly stuffs his phone back into his pocket. “I figure we’ve got at least half an hour. Come make out with me on the couch and tell me what you like.“

And when he holds out his hand Raphael takes it without hesitation, confident that things will turn out all right.

**Author's Note:**

> “No sé por qué te tolero.” - I don't know why I put up with you.  
> (according to 4yrs of spanish and an online translator *shrug*)


End file.
